


Making History

by edj24



Series: HP Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Smut, bill is your TA, you need help with history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: Your grade in history is slacking because you keep getting distracted by the Teaching Assistant Bill Weasley is too hot for his own good. You get pulled aside by the professor to take private tutoring lessons with Bill. You try your best not to get distracted by his rugged good looks and hot body, but he catches you checking him out. What will his response be?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader
Series: HP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187111
Kudos: 9





	Making History

You were in the middle of history 101. The Professor was droning on and on about Lord what’s his nuts and his achievements. You heard none of it. Your eyes were on the Teaching Assistant, Bill Weasley. Bill was a grad student in the history department. He was tall, handsome, and built like fucking Greek god. He even had this scar across his face a reminder of a wild party some time ago. That somehow made him sexier. You were nearly drooling over him. 

That’s when you noticed that everyone was leaving their seats and heading out. It must be time to leave.

”Miss Y/N!” A voice called.

You turned to see Professor Binns motioning for you to come to him. You sighed deeply. You were probably getting dropped from the class because you were doing so very poorly. It wasn’t your fault. Bill was too much of a distraction. You reached his desk and kept your eyes on the floor.

”Yes, sir.” You said quietly.

”Miss Y/N, your grades as of late have been less than satisfactory. I’m seriously thinking about kicking you from the class. Fortunately for you that your academic advisor is looking out for you. Professor McGonagall has suggested private tutoring. I have had someone volunteer to help.” Binns said eyeing you with contempt.

“Oh, thank you sir. Who is my tutor?” You asked looking up at him.

“I am.” A voice behind you said.

It sent shivers down your spine hearing that voice so close to you. He’d never even addressed you before. Now Bill Weasley was standing behind you. You turned to face him. He was smiling kindly and looking down at you.

“Oh... Ok...” you managed to get out.

”According to McGonagall you have no other classes today. So we can begin right away if you have no other plans.” Bill said rocking on the balls of his feet.

”No I don’t have any other plans. That’s fine.” You said averting your eyes to the ground.

”Great. Let’s go.” Bill said motioning for you to follow him.

You trudged along behind him. Your heart was racing. You couldn’t string two thoughts together. You suddenly crashed into Bill’s back. He caught you before your tumble took you to the ground.

“You ok?” He asked as he righted you.

His hand resting at the small of your back. He was looking down at you in concern. His face was so close to yours. Your eyes flicked to his lips. You internally screamed.   
  


“I’m ok. Thanks.” You said as he released you.

”So... would you mind if we do this at my place. The libraries packed at this time as well as the student center?” He asked as he fell into step with you.

”Uh... sure that’s fine.” You said as if your horny mind wasn’t suffering enough.

“Great.” He said and he led you from the campus down the street.

You came to an apartment building. He led you to the fourth floor. You were suddenly standing in front of Bill’s apartment door. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You needed to get your shit together. You were here to study. Study and nothing else. Jesus. You horny bitch.

He let you into his apartment. You walked and removed your shoes by the door. You took off your backpack and coat. Bill took your coat and hung it on a coat rack. 

“We can work in my living room.” He said leading you there.

He sat on the floor near the coffee table. You stood there awkwardly. You were unsure what to do. He patted the floor next you and smiled at you. You wanted to melt into the floor. Jesus did he have to smile at you like that? You sat down next to him. You removed your books. He began to walk you through the topic they’d covered in class today. You tried to pay attention. You gave it your very best effort. He was just way to hot. You were ogling him while he was talking about the War of Roses. You didn’t hear a word he said.

”Y/N...” His voice pulled you from your ogling.

He was looking at you with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. You felt a blush rush across your cheeks. He’d caught you. He leaned into your space.

”Miss Y/N, I think I have found what has been hurting your history grade.” He said his voice husky.

”Oh...?” You said your heart threatening to beat out of your chest.

He put a hand on your chin holding your face so you couldn’t look away from him. His gaze flicked over your face. It resting a little longer on your lips. Heat pooled in your belly.

”Oh, yes. We have to remedy that. I have a plan. Every time you answer a question correctly I will take off an item of clothing. Every time you get a question wrong you will remove an item of clothing.” He said watching your eyes.

You gasped at his words. You thought for a moment that you were hallucinating. This was happening. This was really happening. You gulped and nodded slowly.

”Good girl.” He said his voice low and he let go of your face.

You thought your brain was going to explode. Your pussy throbbed at his words. You had to get it together. Come on.

”First question: Who became king of England in 1422 at the age of 9 months?” Bill asked smirking at you.

Shit... Come on. Think. Think. Goddamn it! They all have the same fucking name.... Was it a Henry or an Edward...? Henry... Henry the 8th is def not it. So earlier than that...

”Henry the fourth?” You said uncertain.

”Final answer?” Bill asked face still smirking.

”Yes.” You said firmly.

”Oh, so close. It was Henry the sixth.” He said his smirk turning wicked.

“This is ridiculous! They all have the same name!” You said in protest.

”Quit whining and take your punishment.” He said rolling his eyes.

You glared at him. He clearly thought you’d take off your shirt. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. You removed a sock and tossed it away. He looked at you with narrowed eyes.

”What? I did as I was told.” You said with an innocent look.

”You are a sore loser.” He said grumpily.

”Next question.” You said smirking at him.

”Fine.” He said going back to his questions.

Soon you had lost your socks and shirt. He had lost his socks, shirt, and undershirt. You were both not backing down. You had feeling this game would end when someone lost their pants.

”Alright, Y/N, what year did Richard the third take the throne?” He asked.

You thought hard about this. You pieced together answers from previous questions and your small obsession with “The Tudors” tv show.   
  
“1483” you said looking at him.

”Final answer?” He asked making you question your answer.

“Yes.” You resigned to your fate at this point.

”That is correct.” He said his voice becoming shaky.

”Yes!” You said punching the air.

Bill slowly stood and began to undo his pants. You swallowed hard and looked away.

”Look at me.” He said his voice husky.

You looked back up at him as his slid his pants off. He was before you in only boxers, which were restraining his very large and very hard dick. You licked your lips and looked up at his face. He was watching you carefully. You sat up on your knees, eyes not leaving his as you rubbed his hardened length. He hissed. His head back. You smirked and slipped your hand in his boxers. You freed his dick. You licked down the length. He moaned. His hand went into your hair. You looked up at him to find him looking down at you.

”Can I?” You asked.

”Please.” He begged.

You took his member into your mouth and he gasped. You slowly bobbed up and down. You let your tongue swirl the head each time. 

“Fuck... I have been thinking about this since you walked in the classroom on the first day. You were wearing that fucking skirt. You with your pouty little lips. I’d catch you looking at me and you were oblivious. I jumped at the chance to get you alone.” He said between moans. 

You picked up speed. Soon he was incoherent and his hand was gripping your hair tightly. He yanked you off his dick. You whined. You couldn’t complain because his mouth was on yours. He stood you up and shucked off your pants and underwear, which were soaked.

”So wet... How long have you been wet?” He said asked as he slipped a finger between your folds.

”Since we started playing.” You moaned.

”I’m going to fuck you. Is that what you want? If you want to stop we can.” He said.

”Please.” You begged.

He lifted you off the ground and carried you to his bedroom. He dropped you on the bed. He knelt before you. He kissed up your legs until he got to your core.

”I have been imagining eating this pretty little pussy. Every time you’d wear a skirt I wanted to hike it up and eat you in front of the class.” He said gruffly.

His filthy words thrilled you. He chuckled.

”Naughty little thing. You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d like everyone seeing me eating you out? See me fucking you so good you can’t walk tomorrow? Hmm?” He said as he licked a stripe up your pussy.

He began to eat you like you’d never been eaten out before. No one compared to Bill Weasley. He was paying special attention to your clit with his tongue. He’d inserted two fingers and were scissoring you open. You felt yourself nearing the edge of orgasm.

”Bill... Bill, please.” You moaned.

He harshly sucked your clit and sent you spiraling into ecstasy. Soon he was over you. His cock nudging your entrance.

”You good baby girl? Want to keep going?” He asked.

”Fuck me, Bill.” You said rolling your hips.

“Good girl.” His said slipping inside you easily since he’d made you wet as fuck.

He was slow at first savoring his time inside you. You wanted more. You dug your nails into his back making him cry out.

”Naughty girl. You want more?” He chuckled.

”Harder.” You moaned.

He began to sharply snap his hips. You both reaching your highs. You both cried out your orgasm. He rode out the rest of his orgasm and yours. You both separate and lay on his bed. You both looking at the ceiling and panting.

”What just happened?” You asked.

Bill laughed. He rolled to his side and looked at you with soft eyes. He brushed the hair from face. 

“I just had the best sex I have ever had.” He said kissing your neck.

”Ditto.” You said nearly keening from the contact.

He chuckled and he ran a hand gently over your soft body. He seemed to be savoring each touch.

”Did you mean what you said earlier? About wanting me from the moment you saw me?” You asked watching carefully.

He continued moving his hand over your body

“yes.” He said softly.

”Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked pushing him playfully.

”Have you seen you?” He asked laughing.

”Have you seen you?” You countered.

”Well this is me saying something.” He said as he leaned in and kissed you gently.

”That’s a hell of a statement.” You said giggling.

“So you wanna get dinner?” He asked.

”Duh.” You said giggling as he tickled you. 


End file.
